After Amnesia
by CBREL
Summary: What happened directly after the movie. Mostly just fluffy cute kid romance. Phinbella. And some brotherly friendship. NOTICE: Undergoing revisions. Revising per chapter. Chapter 1 revisions are now up!
1. Emotions Still Linger

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Takes place directly after the events of the movie. Implied **Phinbella**. This chapter is a **rewrite** of my first Phineas and Ferb fanfiction that I had ever done. I felt that it had been paced poorly, despite how many lovely reviews I had gotten for it. It was supposed to be a one-shot, but people had asked for more, which is why this is a multi-chapter fic. It's mostly one-shot form. I may be going through the other ones later to revise them the way I did this one. I hope you enjoy the revision! It's basically the same as before with a few more words.

As usual, I love reviews! Please give some form of worded feedback. It really means a lot. And thanks for just reading!

* * *

**AFTER AMNESIA**

CHAPTER 1

It was nearing midnight when the door to the boy's room creaked open. The two had finished putting on their pajamas and brushing their teeth. They looked to their beds with tired eyes and content smiles, dragging their feet like bricks to their thrones of dreams. Perry tiredly walked at their heels, hopping on to the _S.S. Phineas_ and plopping himself down, too exhausted to find the most comfortable sleeping arrangement.

Phineas yawned loudly as he pulled the covers over himself. Ferb did the same, laying down to face his brother's bed, preparing for the "goodnight" that would finalize their day.

Phineas reached out for his lamp; the last of the light illuminating the room. Ferb's eyes were already closed. He waited to actually drift off though. They did always say goodnight to each other.

After several moments, Ferb eventually fought against the ever-increasing weight of his eyelids to sneak a peak at his brother expectantly. He opened them fully when he only saw Phineas staring directly at him with a gaze of confusion.  
"...Ferb," Phineas said at last, "...What..._happened_ today?"

The green haired brother stared back for a while. Eventually he closed his eyes calmly, searching through his memory. After several long moments, he opened his eyes again and blearily replied, "I have absolutely no idea."

Phineas tightened the tiny clutch of his pillow. "Yeah, me neither. And it's strange, because this would normally be something that we should probably be worried about, but it's more like there's these vague leftover emotions lingering from whatever we've forgotten...and they don't seem too disturbed. It's bizarre."

Ferb merely shrugged. "In most situations it's best to listen to what our subconcious is telling us. And considering that we're safe in bed, as is our family and friends, it's hardly as if it could have been that bad."

"Heh, and it probably couldn't have been TOO amazing if we had forgotten it so easily," Phineas replied quietly. Both of the boys noticed Perry shift his position uncomfortably and quietly chatter. The red-head pulled him into a sudden embrace, causing the Platypus to chatter more in surprise. "All I know is that I love you ten times more now, Perry. As per usual."

Said friend gladly curled up in the boy's lap, noticing Ferb's warm sleepy smile of agreement before closing his eyes. Phineas smiled at Ferb as he reached for the light. "Goodnight bro."

Darkness clicked into place, and Ferb felt himself immediately drifting off. Silence filled the room. He temporarily lost track of time before Phineas surprised him by breaking the silence.

"I wonder if Isabella remembers."

Ferb looked at Phineas from across beds. Even in the darkness, Ferb's eyes adjusted to see the outline of his brother gazing up at the ceiling, illuminated by a hint of moonlight. The green-haired boy clicked on a nearby electric candle to show he was paying attention.

"I mean, I wonder if she knows what happened, or if she just feels all of these weird... leftover emotions from today."

Ferb continued to stare at Phineas. Suddenly a broad smile crept up on his face. His brother noticed and looked over in confusion. "What?"

Ferb merely turned over on to his back, closing his eyes and still smiling, as if he was trying not to laugh. In contrast, Phineas sat up slightly, extremely curious as to what his stoic brother found so fantastically amusing. "Seriously, what?"

Ferb bit his lip, still trying to fight back laughter. _Maybe, just maybe, he was catching on._

"Ferb, _what_?"

"Goodnight, Phineas."

"Ferb!"

And Ferb turned off the lights, still smiling.


	2. Morning chat

"Is Isabella here?"

Isabella opened her eyes blearily. She was in her bed, snuggled up and warm. And she could make out Phineas' voice from a distance.

Her mother started talking, "Why yes, she's in her roo- _Phineas_!"

Isabella could hear footsteps running down the hall. Suddenly her door was being knocked on viciously, waking her up immediately.

Phineas was yelling on the other side of the door. "Isabella! Isabella, are you in there?"

She jumped out if bed and ran to the door, opening it quickly to a shocked Phineas. "Oh. Hi Isabella."

Isabella rubbed her eye. Was she seeing this? "Phineas, what'cha doing at my house this early?"

Phineas lowered his hand, still in knocking position. "I kept having weird dreams all night and I thought maybe you were in trouble or something!"

Isabella stared. Wha... "You were having dreams? About me?"

Phineas glanced away a little. "Um, yeah. But I guess you're all right."

Isabella was in a daze. _He was having dreams. About ME._

"Hey, do you remember what we did yesterday?"

"_Huuuh_?"

"What we did yesterday. Do you remember what happened? Cuz Ferb and I just can't remember!"

Isabella pulled herself out of her daydreams and thought. Didn't they...?

Her mind pulled up a blank. What DID they do yesterday? "Geez, Phineas, I don't remember!" Phineas looked distressed by this, but said anyway, "Ah well, must not have been much. Meet you in the backyard?" he asked, starting down the hallway. Isabella smiled. "Yeah sure! see ya in a few!" Phineas smiled and turned a corner. Suddenly, she remembered something.

"Phineas!"

The boy peeped his head around the corner. "Yeah?"

"I had dreams of you too last night!"

"Really? What happened?"

Isabella went seven shades of pink in a split second. "Oh, auuum..._Idon'tremember_!" She replied, laughing uneasily. Phineas chuckled as well. She asked casually, "what was yours about?" and he stopped mid-laugh.

"Oh. Uuuuuum..." He thought, looking up at the ceiling and scratching his ear, "I don't think I remember either!" They both nervously laughed, then Phineas waved. "See you in the backyard! We're planning something awesome!" and turned the corner. Isabella closed her door.

Suddenly she heard Phineas yell from outside the house, "Be careful crossing the street!"

Isabella fainted from happiness.

As Phineas turned to walk back to his house, he questioned aloud, "Why did I say THAT?"


	3. Caught in the act

After Amnesia Ch. 3

Author's note: SURPRISE. I didn't really even expect to do more of these, but they're pretty fun. This one is Ferb and Perry family moments, which I know doesn't go along with my PhineasxIsabella thing but I really don't care. Thank you everyone who has favorited and thank you SO MUCH to the reviewers! I love reviews!

I don't own Phineas and Ferb. Obviously.

* * *

Perry crept down the hallway of the Flynn-Fletcher home. It was a calm quiet night; the only sounds were of an occasional car driving by or Lawrence's snoring. It was nights like this that he loved. It was his mini vacation from the chaotic happenings of the day.

He tiptoed his way downstairs, looking left and right and donning his fedora silently. Sometimes the most nerve wracking moments were the ones including him simply walking through his home on two feet.

He perched himself on top of the couch, back against the wall for balance. He was a bit tired, after all. He eyed the side framing of the mirror, reaching out to push the barely visible button...

Someone was coming down the stairs.

In a flash he was hatless and mindless, situating himself in what he hoped looked like a comfortable position on the couch. He waited as the steps got closer, closer. Who could be up at this time?

Ferb stepped down the last stair quietly, careful not to disturb the sacred silence that came over the Flynn-Fletcher family at night. He really did like the energy everyone had during the day, but he was also glad they could rest a little.

He shuffled his feet slightly as he made his way to the kitchen. He had secretly been waking up in the middle of the night thanks to dreams that he would never remember. It was an easy trend to get used to, and he found that milk or water (or a TINY piece of a cookie that no one would miss) helped ease his slumbers throughout the rest of the night. Silent as a feather, the boy broke a piece off of his mothers chocolate chip cookies and set the rest back on the plate. He made his way out into the living room to find-

Perry looked at Ferb. At least, in the not-really-looking kind of way. The boys green hair was ruffled more than usual. He had slight bags under his wide eyes and was carrying a cookie. He was also sporting a look that looked completely shocked. And guilty.

Perry knew that Ferb wouldn't do anything without a reason. And he was fully aware of the boys sleeping problems since the insane fiasco weeks ago. So he wasn't about to let Ferb know that he was disappointed in him or anything. And hey, he was a kid. Some childhoods just aren't complete until you steal a cookie from the kitchen.

Ferb however, was not thinking the same, and continued to stare at Perry. He was still a little shocked. It didn't matter that Perry was a mindless animal, he was family. Which meant Ferb had been caught.

After several moments of the heavily awkward guilt trip of silence, Ferb sighed, turned around, went back into the kitchen, and put the cookie down. He returned to the entrance of the living room, showing his empty hands to Perry, still perched on the couch. He chattered as quietly as possible to show his satisfaction with the boys choices.

Ferb stopped mid jazz hands to look at the scene before him.

_Perry._

_The mirror..._

Something that felt like heavy deja- vu washed over him. He could hear a distant beeping noise. He reached out desperately for any memory.

...Nothing.

Perry noticed the thoughtful gaze that had taken over Ferb as he looked at the mirror, causing Perry's heart rate to rise to alarming rates. Please don't remember please don't remember please don't remember...

Ferb shook his head as if to clear his thoughts. Perry wanted to sigh. Ferb walked over and picked him up, setting him on his lap and scratching the Platypus' head softly. Perry closed his eyes and relaxed, letting himself go at ease once more. After a couple minutes he looked up at his owner, who had begun to doze off. Ferb noticed his pet's reaction and continued petting, a knowing smirk on his drowsy face.

Perry's eyes widened a little. What was that look Ferb just gave him? The boy put him down gently on the couch, standing up and shuffling back to the stairs. Perry sat still until he heard the door shut quietly up above.

Perry sat up boltright, eyes wide and heart pacing. What was that smile? What was that for? It was too subtle, too knowing, what was up with that smile?

He let himself calm down. Eventually, he clicked the button on the side of the mirror, slipping in and allowing the chute to suck him through, the mirror covering the hole behind him once more.

He plummeted to the chair, seating himself perfectly. Immediately he withdrew his hat and pulled out what he'd been itching to see all day.

The pictures. Of the best day ever.

He smiled._ Everything is OK_.


	4. What we have now

**AUTHORS NOTE**: Wow, I got a LOT of really positive feedback from everyone! I want to thank you all, so I suppose this is my thank-you gift basket, filled with fanfiction goodies and Phinabella and Ferb shipping them. XD I really didn't plan to do anymore of these, but they're so easy and fun, why not?  
This one has a bit more drama in it, but still contains an awful lot of adorableness, if I do say so myself.

Soooooo, enjoy! And please please please review because I love getting them!

* * *

A Memory-Enhancer.

Simple enough. Maybe a little _too_ simple. They were already near completing it. Ferb was just running a check over it all for the safety of their _brains_. Phineas sat up from tightening some bolts to look at their quick handiwork. It had really only taken them about 10 minutes to put the little contraption together.

It was a red metal orb about 1x1 meters and looking magnificently sparkly in the summer sun. Phineas was almost amazed at how fast they were going with their projects. They just might be able to accomplish more than they thought this sum—

"Hey, Phineas!"

Phineas' heart gave a sudden and un-rhythmic jump, something stuck in his throat, and he felt like all of his organs were over a hot stove. He turned around.

Isabella was standing over him smiling, the sparkling memory-enhancer reflecting in her eyes. Phineas' heart felt like it was in his throat.

"What'cha doin?"

Phineas stared blankly at her. Why did all of that happen to him? It was just Isabella.

"Isabella!"  
"Hit it Carl!"  
"Wait, wait, wait!"

Wait. She asked a question.

What was it?

"Uuuuuuuh," Phineas replied, trying to focus. Ferb looked up from his analysis, and Isabella raised an eyebrow. Phineas was hit by a wave or irony that he couldn't remember what they were doing, but couldn't remember why it was ironic either.

"Phineas, are you okay?" Isabella questioned. Phineas realized that it had been about a minute of utter silence.

OH.

"Oh! Yeah, uh, we're making a Memory-Enhancer!" He moved his gaze to the orb. "So that we can remember whatever happened a month ago! Ferb and I…and really everyone have been getting some weird deja-vu."

Isabella brightened up. "Oh yeah, I've been getting loads! Just all of the time, I get weird voices and deja vu at the weirdest times! Cool! You guys are already done with it!"

Phineas smiled. "Yeah, this is basically our record! Only took us ten minutes!"

Isabella looked back to Phineas. "Wow, you guys are _amaaaazing_ at building these things."

The memory-enhancer was reflecting in her eyes again, sparkling.

Phineas felt like he was having a heart murmur, and his face was on fire.

_WHY?_

"Thanks!" he said as casually as he could. He looked towards Ferb instead. "Is it all ready, Ferb?"

Ferb put thumbs up. He was smiling. Ferb saved his smiles for good occasions. Why was he smiling like that? .

"Alright, let it rip!" Phineas exclaimed. Ferb took out a remote and tapped the keys. The Memory-Enhancer began to glow pink, and it hovered over their heads.

_**FLASH. **_

Phineas' head spun round and round and round and round.

When he opened his eyes again…oh, were they already open?

When he blinked or did whatever he just did with his eyes to allow him to see, they were all sitting in the grass, blown back by the force of an explosion of memories.

And the memories were back.

"Ooooooooohhhh…" Phineas whispered.

The best day ever. Agent P. Isabella.

"We have to reverse it," Ferb said. Isabella and Phineas looked up at him, shocked. "If we don't, they'll take Perry away."

Far off alarms sounded somewhere. They looked below their feet. It was coming from the ground.

Phineas' eyes widened, he looked back at Ferb. "We need to be quick!"

Ferb was a step ahead. He was twiddling with the controls, pulling out wires and connecting and disconnected them in a calm panic that only Ferb could pull off. The orb started glowing as alarms grew louder.

_They can't lose Perry._

But still…

"I got it!" Phineas exclaimed.

He took Isabella's hand.

The orb rose into the air and Isabella stared down at their intertwined fingers. She looked up at Phineas.

"We don't need to remember the past as long as we know what we have now, right?" Phineas said, a nervous smile on his face.

Ferb hummed "The City of Love" as the flash erupted.


End file.
